1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure, which can endure a relatively high gate voltage stress, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lateral diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device has its source and drain at the surface of the wafer causing a lateral current. Two important parameters in the design of LDMOS devices are breakdown voltage and on-state resistance. It is preferred to have a high breakdown voltage and a low on-state resistance to provide a device having relatively lower power consumption when operated under high voltage.
The HTGB (high temperature gate bias) of a conventional 700V LDMOS device is about 20V, therefore, when a gate voltage of higher than 20V is applied to the device, the breakdown may decrease dramatically, causing the device failing to function. Therefore, in order to present the above-mentioned event from happening, researchers are working on increasing the HTGB of high voltage (HV) devices.